


little more

by chimera (emptyheadspace)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week 2020, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Touching, konoha and komi mentioned, rice milk finds its way into another one of my fics again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyheadspace/pseuds/chimera
Summary: Bokuto tries to be smooth when it comes to asking Akaashi to cuddle with him.Things do not go the way he expected.It actuallyworked.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 191
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	little more

**Author's Note:**

> a shorter fic today but an equally tender one

Bokuto was nervous. 

Akaashi could smell it.

“Bokuto-san,” he leaned over and asked, startling Bokuto out of his jittery stupor. “Why aren’t you asleep?”

“I’m trying,” Bokuto managed to say, but his wide eyes and shifting limbs said otherwise.

Someone to their left shifted in their sleep — probably Konoha, that restless bastard. In Konoha’s defence, Bokuto was being unnecessarily loud and restless himself, having flung one of the pillows clean off the futon with his fidgeting. It landed somewhere behind Komi, who lay snoring like an angry pig on the other side of Akaashi.

Akaashi tore his own eyes away from the screen and flashed his captain a questioning look. He had hoped to get in some notes from watching the games of the team they were playing against tomorrow before bed, but it would seem that his goal was entirely unrealistic now that Bokuto was staring at him expectantly. Even in the dark, the golden glint of his eyes stood out, still very much staring at Akaashi.

“Go to sleep,” Akaashi urged, pulling the stray pillow back to the futon and stuffing it into Bokuto’s arms. “It’s late.”

“But you’re awake,” Bokuto said quietly, hugging the pillow to his chest.

“I have something important to do,” Akaashi explained vaguely, turning back to his phone. “You should sleep.”

“I can’t sleep,” Bokuto said, a pout forming on his lips. He flopped onto his side, shifting ever closer to Akaashi, who was only too aware of how  _ close _ they were now.

“What do you want me to do about it?” Akaashi asked.

God only knows if he was being sarcastic at this point. 

Something flashed through Bokuto’s eyes, but it was gone the next moment as he shoved his head under a pillow.

“Forget about it,” he sighed.

“Bokuto-san…” Akaashi peeled the pillow off his head, rotating until he was facing Bokuto head-on. “If you have something to say, just say it.”

Bokuto squeaked. 

Akaashi didn’t break away.

Konoha shifted again.

Silence washed over the dark room, but it was charged with anticipation this time. 

“I read that-” Bokuto inhaled. “I read that cuddling helps you sleep better.”

“Oh?” Akaashi let a small, amused smile creep onto his face. “Is that so?”

Bokuto gulped. Akaashi was  _ really _ close now. 

“Do you...maybe want to try it?” His voice came out in a slow and unsure whisper, and he almost shocked himself with how soft it had sounded.

Akaashi gave him a look that Bokuto couldn’t decipher. Then he turned around, his back stiff and unmoving. 

Bokuto sunk back onto the futon and threw his hands over his eyes, wondering if it was too late for the ground to just swallow him up. He should’ve pretended to be asleep, maybe even screw his eyes shut and pretend he wasn’t staring at his very pretty setter. He should’ve pulled a Konoha and rolled around kicking all the pillows off until sleep took over him. He should’ve just gotten up and took a walk or something, all the way to the lake outside to dunk his head into the cold water. Maybe that would’ve knocked some sense into him.

Had he really just asked Akaashi to  _ cuddle _ ?  _ With him _ ?

It may as well have been the end of his world as he knew it. Akaashi didn’t even give him an answer, and now he was going to hate Bokuto and-

“Okay,” Akaashi said.

He had tucked his phone away behind his pillow, lying down onto his side and facing away from Bokuto.

Bokuto must be hearing things. He had died and went to heaven,  _ no _ , hell, because Akaashi had just  _ agreed _ to his silly request to cuddle and now he felt like his heart was going to beat itself out of his chest and everything was suddenly so loud and scary and awkward and-

“Come closer,” Akaashi murmured. 

Bokuto felt a shock wave ripple from his head all the way to his toes. He shuffled through his mountain of pillows and reached out an arm tentatively until it came to rest on Akaashi’s slender waist. He nearly jumped at the sudden contact even though he had initiated it, and it took him another moment to calm his heart down and press up against Akaashi’s back, the warmth enveloping him with a fuzzy feeling.

It felt tingly, but it felt  _ right _ .

He wondered what Akaashi was thinking now. The setter was quiet and unmoving, as if he was trying to figure out how to react to Bokuto’s touch. 

He nuzzled his face into the back of Akaashi’s neck, where it smelled like rice milk from that cute travel-sized bottle of shower gel he always brought with him to training camp. It was soft and sweet and mild, much like the setter he was currently spooning — a love letter to cool spring days and lying in a field somewhere in the wind thinking about love.

Bokuto caught himself taking a deep inhale, pressing his face deeper into the curve of Akaashi’s neck. Was it weird? Did Akaashi find it weird? All he knew was that Akaashi smelled really, really good and he couldn’t get enough of it. 

The setter was starting to relax under his hold, and Bokuto grew bolder, wrapping his arm around Akaashi’s side and pulling him in closer to his own body. Akaashi was warmer than Bokuto had thought, but it was a good kind of warm, soothing and grounding and so very present in his arms. 

“Hmm,” Akaashi hummed pleasantly. This wasn’t so bad. 

This felt like a dream, a good one, and if it was Bokuto didn’t want it to ever end. 

Soon enough, he was slipping into a dreamless sleep, and never had he felt so rested and relaxed, his head sinking into the pillows with only one name in his head as he clung on to the warmth, as he clung on to Akaashi.

He awoke in the morning with a start.

It was still dark through the windows, curtains hastily pulled shut last night. He probably still had more time to sleep before their match began. A small sigh of relief escaped his lips. The room was quiet and dark save for Komi’s snores, everyone else fast asleep. 

It took Bokuto’s sleepy mind a whole minute to realize that he was still holding onto Akaashi. 

Akaashi had somehow shifted to face him in the middle of the night, his face peaceful and even in his sleep. His chest rose and fell against Bokuto’s own with his breathing, his arms tucked under his head as he slept. It was the cutest thing that Bokuto ever had the pleasure of witnessing in his entire life, and he thought his heart just might explode if he wasn’t still so sleepy. He wondered what it would be like to wake up to this beautiful sight every morning.

He smiled to himself, his eyes drooping shut again as he laid his hand over Akaashi’s back. It was a natural gesture really, the way he closed the distance between them and buried Akaashi’s face into his own chest. He was extra gentle with his movements so as not to wake the setter.

Why hadn’t he just asked if they could cuddle earlier?

_ Just a little more _ , he thought, easing back into sleep.  _ Just a little more _ .

The sun was coming over the horizon. 

**Author's Note:**

> check out my other bokuaka week works [here](https://emptyheadspace.tumblr.com/post/625261318908346368/bokuaka-week-works)
> 
> here's my [tumblr](emptyheadspace.tumblr.com) and my other [works](https://emptyheadspace.tumblr.com/completedworks)


End file.
